prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Parting the Red Sea (version 5)
Once they arrived, the Hebrew mice all placed their sacks down, and the parents let their children down to play while the others started to rest after a long journey. Gus sat on the back of his cart and rubbed his feet after taking off his sandals, while Jaq gave their mule some water to drink, and Norman offered some water to some of the other mice. Their break was interrupted when Hiram blew into a horn to alarm the Hebrews about the danger. They all looked back at the horizon and to their horror, a familiar mouse was riding on his chariot wearing a blue war tunic, and a war crown called a Khepresh and let out a war cry. Norman noticed the mouse was Adrian! The Pharaoh had been consumed with anger and hatred, and now he was out to destroy everyone. Adrian had his horses run down the hill, and an army of thousands of soldiers ran down with him on their own chariots. The Hebrews all screamed as they tried to move their cattle and grabbed their children to protect them. Everyone started panicking until looked over the sea and saw dark clouds gathering. Thunder clapped and the sea started to move. Suddenly, a large cyclone of fire came out of the ocean! The Hebrews all watched in alarm as the flames came down on the ground and came in front of Adrian and his army. He ordered the army to run around the flames, but the cyclone followed and circled around them, leaving them trapped. The Hebrews realized the cyclone was created by God to give them more time to escape, and they all looked at Norman. He turned towards the sea and looked at his staff, remembering God's words about the power 'He' had granted him, and with determination, he headed into the water as the Hebrews all watched. He walked further into the shallow waters, closed his eyes and held his staff into the air, and he remembered God's words, "With this staff, you shall do... my wonders!" With a hopeful look, he brought the end of the staff down into the water, and the ocean started to blow away from him and created walls, making a path across the ocean floor. The Hebrews watched in amazement and Norman looked at everyone with a content smile and they all returned their grateful smiles. Scotty went over to Norman and gave him a grateful smile, and then he looked over at the Hebrews and gave them assuring smiles to know the path is safe for them before making his way through the path. The Hebrews all had relieved smiles and started following the brothers through the sea as the waters stayed parted and the flames kept Adrian and his army behind them. As they all made their way past the rocks, Basil helped his dog friend Toby climb down while he used his enormous ears as a blindfold over his eyes to make him less scared, and Snakes and Red helped the shepherds carry their sheep down. Jaq and Gus were pulling their cart until the wheel broke off and got stuck in the rocks. They tried pulling it back, but Norman said to them as he moved them forward, "Leave it!" When the last of the Hebrews passed the rocks and arrived at the bottom of the sea, few other carts were left behind and destroyed. When dusk fell, Olivia helped light torches for some of the Hebrews and she shared her with Joanna's family, and soon all the others shared their fire and walked through the path with their own torches. As they walked across the ocean floor, lightening up the water and shadows of fish and a giant whale appeared. The little mouse girl that was with Mousetoria, Perla became frightened of the giant shadows, but Mousetoria put her hand on her shoulder to make her feel safe, and Perla smiled in comfort. As the Hebrews continued to walk, they were all started to get nervous and scared, but they kept their faith and courage up. Scotty was walking with Arden and his camel, and the camel let out a loud sigh and put his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, me too." Scotty sighed as he patted the camel's head. The Hebrews were nearly out of the path and Norman was at the end of the line helping Mousetoria climb down the rocks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes